Harry Potter and the Untitled FanFiction
by Amaya-V
Summary: There's a new girl in school. Confusion, excitement, and other things ensue.
1. The Hokey Pokey

She sat on a plane reading a book, the same one she'd been reading for the past few hours. If she had known the flight was this long, she would've brought more than one book, or atleast a bigger one.  
"Whoever said getting there was half the fun needs to be dragged out the street and shot..."  
She wasn't a very patient person. Moreover, she was being forced to come here.  
"Why can't you get a job back home?" She asked the person sitting next to her.  
"It's not that I can't get a job back home. It's that I got offered this one, and would rather take it, for that matter."  
"Dork."  
She was 15 years old, and named Amaya. She had light brown skin, short dark brown hair that ran to her shoulder, and bangs that stopped just above her eyes. She was about to start her 6th year of training as a witch. She adjusted her glasses and looked back down at her book. Then she closed it. Really, who could read the same book more than 5 times in a row? It was beginning to become sickening. She wanted to look out the window, but she had a morbid fear of heights. In most cases anyway. She would only willingly get off the ground if she was on a broomstick.  
"Is it too early to be homesick?" She asked.  
"Much to early, wait about a month or so."  
This was Lori, she was nicknamed Lau, or Lauwei. She had been Amaya's legal guardian since she was little, although they acted more like sisters. She was too young to be a mother, that's what she said when Amaya asked her age, anyway. (And it never stopped Amaya from teasing and calling her 'mommy.') She had long black hair that came down to her waist, when it was in a ponytail, and peach colored skin. She sat, reading, and taking notes. It wasn't everyday you got a letter asking you to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. So naturally, she and Amaya packed up, and are moving. Somewhere near London. She thinks it was called 'Privet Drive.' Her and names just didn't mix really.  
"Do you remember where we're going?" Amaya asked her. She had to check, Lori had a tendency to forget to do things.  
"I have it written down somewhere." She replied. Honestly, does that child think I can't remember anything?, She thought.  
And this is how it was for the both of them. They kept each other in check, and sane half the time. They drove each other insane the other half. Yep, this was the life.  
Amaya was playing with a small purple Care Bear. Purple was the best color.  
"What is that bear doing?" Lori asked.  
"The Hokey Pokey."  
"Why is it doing the Hokey Pokey?"  
"Cause that's what it's all about."  
"Dork."  
"Baka."  
"Bukimi."  
"You're one of us."  
"Liar."  
"Not this time." Amaya smiled. She won. Winning was fun. She liked winning at Quidditch even more.  
"So," she began, "What's my new school like?"  
"You'll like it."  
"Sure. Now, seriously, what's it like?"  
"You'll find out when you go. I'm having someone pick you up and take you there to be sorted. Rather than have you be sorted with all the first years."  
"Ewww, gross."  
"What?"  
"First years." 


	2. Letters and Permission Slips

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk, in his room at 4 Privet Drive. It was the smallest room in the house, and he was running out of space to put his school things. He was your average 16-year-old boy. (Today is his birthday, and he already received gifts and cards from all his friends.) He was a wizard. He himself couldn't believe at first. But when you send a snake at your cousin, well, you could be tempted to believe anything.  
His aunt, Petunia Dursley, was downstairs, cooking a healthy lunch. Dudley had been on his diet for 2 years now. Harry thinks he's lost one of his chins, at the most. Mrs. Dursley, though cooking, had been making frequent trips to the front of the house. She had always spied on the neighbors, and now she was getting new neighbors to spy on. All day long moving trucks had been stopping at the house across the street. As far as Harry could see, it had to have been a wizarding family. There were just too many non-muggle-ish things going in there.  
Mrs. Dursley, on the other hand, never mentions this to her family. ("Nothing but ordinary things, dear." She would say to her husband.) Harry found this quite weird. So he wrote to Hermione about it. She told him that it was probably a Disillusionment Charm. (Honestly, you should be reading more, the letter continued to read, after she explained what the spell was.) She also warned him not to say a thing about it to the Muggles. Whatever wizarding family it was, they had a good reason for using the spell. Harry figured the last thing he needed was his aunt knowing that they were wizards. Besides, he figured, he would have someone of his own kind to talk to, outside of the owl post.  
A brown owl had just arrived, dropping Harry's Hogwarts letter in front of him, and flying off again. He was beginning to cheer up, he could look forward to getting back to Hogwarts now. But he hadn't figured out how he was going to get his supplies yet. He opened his letter to see what he would need, and another sheet of paper dropped out.  
  
6th years students at Hogwarts are to note that they will be dealing  
with exceptionally dangerous animals in their Care of Magical  
Creatures classes. Therefore, parental permission needs to be granted  
in order to participate. Please have your parent/guardian sign the  
following form to be presented to Professor Rubeus Hagrid come first  
day of class.  
  
6th years are to also note that the first 50 pages of their Defense  
Against the Dark Arts textbook should be read by their first class.  
  
He looked at the permission slip. There was absolutely no way, whatsoever, that his uncle, Vernon Dursley, would even think about signing this form. The other option: sending it to his Godfather, Sirius Black. That was the better option, he decided. He then told himself that he would right a letter to Sirius as soon as possible. That's when he remembered; he no longer had a Godfather. The events of last year flash through his head. Cumpling the premission slip, he threw it accross the room. I should get to on with my homework, he thought to himself. And he would have, if his aunt had not just announced the arrival of new neighbors. 


	3. New Neighbors

Lori's car pulled into the driveway at 5 Privet Drive, and then the trunk hood opened. Amaya got out, pull out a duffel bag from the trunk, and walked to the front door. There, she waited impatiently for Lori. Lori, got out of the car, pulled another duffel bag from the trunk, closed the hood and walked to the door. She opened it for Amaya, but walked in first.  
Amaya walked into the house, dropped her bag, and closed the door behind her. She sat on the stairs and leaned back, letting out a heavy sigh.  
"Staring at a ceiling," she began, "This is so far the high point of my day. Could it get any better?"  
"You could always go unpack all that junk in your room." Lori replied.  
"Funny Lauwei, really funny."  
The doorbell rang. Lori looked at Amaya, and Amaya lifted her head to look at Lori.  
"Muggles," she said, "and one wizard. The muggles don't like our kind, and I'm not getting that." Then she got up, and walked up the stairs.  
"I will find my room, and make sure my mattress is the same way it was when I left it."  
When she was finally out of view, Lori went to open the door. Really, she began to think, can't they even give us a chance to move in before they annoy us? She opened it, and came face to face with the Dursleys. If there was a prize for the most awkward moment, this would have won it. She opened the door right when Mr. Dursley was telling Harry "no funny business," and Mrs. Dursley behind him agreeing. Dudley was at home, watching TV. Lori cleared her throat to gain their attention, and then forced herself to smile politely.  
"Hello," she began, "Is there something that I can help you with?" Really, why was she asking such things? Still, she had to be polite. Her temper was something not to be reckoned with. Amaya could tell anyone that by experience.  
Mr. Dursley smiled in return.  
"Hello there," he began, "Just here to welcome you to the neighborhood. Vernon Dursley's the name."  
He held out his hand, and Lori had to shake it, still having a fake smile on her face.  
"Pleased to meet you," she replied. "My name is Lori Metallium."  
"Very nice to meet you."  
Right now, Lori was thinking something along the lines of "Please let it be over now." She had 'issues' with muggles. She really couldn't stand them, but had promised Amaya to hold her temper as long as she could.  
"This is my wife," he continued, "Petunia."  
Lori and Mrs. Dursley smiled at each other, and then Mr. Dursley continued with the introductions.  
"And our nephew," (he had to force out the word nephew) "Harry Potter."  
Lori's facial expression didn't change. Though she was quite shocked. So this was the wizard boy that had defeated Voldemort. She shook Harry's hand, and muttered a "please to meet you." She thought it was all over now, but he kept talking.  
"Such a shame you couldn't meet our son right now. But he's so punctual on getting his summer assignments done."  
Lori raised an eyebrow, Harry snorted. He didn't mean to. But it was ironic, he was the one that had argued to stay home because he was the one that needed to finish his summer assignments. Lori decided this was going to take a while, so she invited them in. As soon as they were inside, she closed the door and called up the stairs.  
"Amaya!" she yelled, "Come down here and meet the neighbors!"  
There was a muffled answer. Obviously, she had found her mattress and a few pillows while she was at it. Amaya slid off the bed, walked out her room, and to the top of the stairs. She looked down at Lori, and then at the Dursleys. Now she had to be polite.  
"Amaya," Lori began, with a somewhat evil smile on her face. "These are our neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and their nephew Harry."  
"Good afternoon," she began innocently. When you got into trouble as much as she used to, you knew how to act 'good.' She started to walk down the steps. "How are you today?"  
"Quite fine," Mrs. Dursley replied. "And how are you?"  
"I'm alright." Amaya had reached the bottom of the steps by now. "I was just up in my room, unpacking my books."  
"You like to read, do you?"  
"Of course, mostly novels though. I never really could read any of the fantasy books. All the talk of magic and unicorns and things is really preposterous."  
She was good. And Mr. and Mrs. Dursley looked quite pleased with their new neighbors already. They smiled at her, what an example of what a 'normal' child should be. Lori ushered the Dursleys into one of the rooms with furniture in it, and they sat down. Amaya had led Harry out into the backyard. 


	4. The Meeting

"Muggles are so gullible." She told Harry as they walked out the back door.  
"So, you really are a witch?"  
"Well, I know I have a bad temper but I wouldn't say it that harshly."  
"I think I'll take that as a 'yes.'"  
"I think you're right."  
They sat on the stairs and stared at the backyard. There really wasn't much to say. Amaya just figured that Harry needed to get away from the Dursleys for a while.  
"What's Hogwarts like?" she asked.  
"It's nice." He replied, "You'll like it."  
"So I hear. What about Quidditch? There IS Quidditch, right?"  
"Every house has a Quidditch team, and we compete for the cup each year."  
"I take it you play,"  
"Seeker."  
"Interesting."  
"How'd you end up at Hogwarts anyway?"  
"Transferred."  
"Why?"  
"Had to. Lauwei accepted a job 'round here. So we packed up and left."  
"Do you know which house you'll be in?"  
"Gryffindor..."  
"You make it sound like a bad thing."  
"Not to say that being in Gryffindor is a bad thing. It's just that I was expecting Slytherin."  
"You actually want to be in Slytherin?"  
"I'm not sure, I just assumed I would be."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Never mind. So which house are you in?"  
"Gryffindor."  
"I see. Tell me, is there any room for a Keeper on the house team?"  
"That depends, are you any good?"  
"Is a snitch fast?"  
They went back to staring at the yard. A black cat was approaching. At least, Harry thought it was a cat. It could have passed for one, if it didn't have oversized ears, speckled fur, and a lion's tail. It was a kneazle. It was holding an envelope in its mouth, which it placed in Amaya's lap before walking in the house. She picked up the envelope opened it, and took out all the pieces of parchment in it.  
"My Hogwarts letter." she said, "And my homework assignments..."  
"You just transferred and they're giving you the homework assignments?"  
"I guess so. That gives me a month. It can be done." She kept going through the papers. "Hogsmeade, sounds like fun."  
"It is."  
  
"Well that's encouraging. Let's see, sixth years blah blah blah, creatures, blah blah blah, form, blah blah, 50 pages, and so on." she shrugged.  
"You'll be in your sixth year too?"  
"By 'too' I take it so are you."  
"Yeah."  
"I think I just made a new friend."  
"So do I."  
"This is too much stuff for any sixth year to need." Amaya said, pulling out her supply list.  
"Shoot, I just remembered."  
"Remembered what?"  
"I have no idea how I'm going to get to Diagon Alley this year."  
"I see." she suddenly became deep in thought, "Well, I can fix that."  
"Oh really?" He said, sounding skeptical.  
"Of course." she replied, "Just watch me."  
She stood up, and walked inside. Harry got up and followed. 


	5. Movies

This man is obsessed with drills, and his twit of a wife is obsessed with her son, Lori thought while she listened to the Dursleys. They never once asked what she did. She was actually quite grateful when Amaya poked her head in the room and interrupted.  
"Excuse me," she said, "Sorry for interrupting."  
"It's ok," Lori replied. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"I was just wondering, when we're done unpacking and all, if we could go to the movies."  
"Sure, why not? Is that all?"  
"Well, can Harry come?"  
"I have no problem with it." Lori was sensing that Amaya was up to something, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?"  
"Well," Mr. Dursleys replied, straining his brain for an excuse, "I think Dudley might enjoy a trip to the movies more."  
"Oh, well we wouldn't want to interfere in his completing his summer assignments." Lori replied.  
"I supposed it's alright." Mrs. Dursley said with some disgust.  
"Thank you," Amaya replied. Then she walked out the room towards the kitchen with Harry. He had been standing outside the room listening.  
"So, she understands we're not really going to the movies, doesn't she?" Harry asked her.  
"Oh, of course. She can always tell when I'm up to something, most of the time. I'll explain it to her later."  
"And she won't be mad at you?"  
"Nah. She'll just think I'm beginning to take after her."  
"I see. So would it bother you if I asked a few friends to meet us in Diagon Alley"  
"The more the merrier"  
Sometime later, Lori arrived to collect Amaya and Harry, it was time for the Dursleys to leave. Lori couldn't have been happier. They said their good byes, how wonderful it was meeting everyone, and all those other pleasantries. Lori and Amaya waved one last time as they watched them walk across the street. Then Lori closed the door and looked at Amaya.  
"The movies?" she asked.  
"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Amaya answered with a smile.  
"Thought so. Where?"  
"Diagon Alley, for school supplies and junk."  
"And the reason he's coming is...?"  
"I felt like being nice today. The Muggles won't take him. I told you, they don't like our kind."  
"She felt like being nice," Lori muttered. "Nice, her of all people, nice."  
"Well, I got to fool a few Muggles in the process. It was worth it."  
"You're beginning to take after me."  
"A compliment? From the great Lauwei? This must be my lucky day."  
"Very funny, Amaya"  
"I know."  
"Sarcasim."  
"I know that too."  
They looked at each other with serious faces for as long as they could. Then they started laughing.  
  
Over the next few days, Lori and Amaya spent their time unpacking everything. It took a while for them to move all the furniture in the right place, and Amaya had refused to put the entertainment center together until Lori had decided where she wanted it to go.  
Lori had increased the space of the cupboard under the stairs for Amaya. It was now being used to store all her potion ingredients, a few cauldrons, and things they couldn't fit anywhere else.  
Amaya's job, besides putting everything together ("So 'some assembly required' means make me do it?"), was to take care of the two extra bedrooms. One, she turned into a guest bedroom, should anyone actually decide to visit. The smallest one she turned into a study. She spent all her excess time in this room, working on her summer assignments. She had three weeks left until the start of term, and still needed her school supplies.  
Lori, on the other hand, started to worry about her teaching. She'd done this dozens of times before, but for some reason she was beginning to get nervous about it. She already told Amaya something good was planned for the first lesson. This is when Amaya began to worry about Lori's teaching. With two and a half weeks to go until the start of term, Amaya figured it was time to go to the 'movies.' She had called Harry, and they set up a day to go. Then Harry told Ron and Hermione. They were all going to meet in front of Gringotts. 


	6. To Diagon Alley

Three days later, Amaya woke up to the sound of an owl tapping on her windowpane. Reaching for her glasses, she put them on and stared at her clock. She cursed under her breath, rolled out of bed, and went to the window.  
It was a dark brown owl, sitting on her windowpane. She opened the window, and the owl flew in, landing softly on her bed. There was a package attached to the owl, and a note. She took the package, and read the note. She scribbled a small reply on the back of the piece of parchment, and sent the owl on its way. Sighing, she decided there was no point in trying to go back to bed. She should get up, go make breakfast, and get ready for the day. Today, she would be going to Diagon Alley.  
Around mid morning, just as Amaya was trying desperately to fine her moneybag, the doorbell rang. She never got the doorbell, that was Lori's job. Lori had told her, when she was little, that she was never to open the door, no matter what. She heard Lori walk down the stairs, open the door, and let someone in. Then, she called up to her.  
"Maia! Get your butt down here!"  
"Don't have a cow already! I'm coming!"  
"A cow?! I already have you! Why would I want another one?!"  
Amaya laughed, she couldn't help herself. It was an inside joke thing. She found her moneybag, shoved it right next to her Care Bear, in a pouch tied around her waist, and ran out the room down the stairs.  
"Alright, here's the deal," Lori told her as she reached the bottom. "We drive to the nearest subway, and take it to Diagon Alley. Understand?"  
"Gotcha." Amaya replied.  
"We stay till like mid afternoon," she continued, "Unless this is a double feature."  
"Or a really long movie." Harry said.  
"You catch on quick." Amaya told him.  
Then they left the house, jumped in Lori's car, and drove to the nearest Underground. From there, they rode to the stop closest to Diagon Alley, got off and walked a bit until they reached The Leaky Cauldron. Harry waved hello to the bartender (who couldn't help but tease, for he was escorting two ladies.) Then reach the brick wall in the back alley, on which Harry tapped the correct brick. Or, he would have, If Lori hadn't beaten him to it.  
"Sorry," she told him, "Instinct, couldn't help myself."  
"Lori went to Hogwarts," Amaya explained, as they entered Diagon Alley, and began to walk to Gringotts. "Slytherin alumni. Played Quidditch too."  
"She doesn't sound like she's from around here."  
"I'm not," Lori said. "Moved here when I was about 10 or 11, went to Hogwarts, and left a couple years after graduation. Never thought I'd miss being in Diagon Alley though."  
"You not a bad witch are you?" Harry asked.  
"No, I'm a good witch." Lori replied. "I think.. aren't I? Maia, help me here."  
"Good witch, most of the times," she said. "Ya know Harry, not all Slytherins are bad."  
"Just like not all Gryffindors are good." Lori muttered under her breath.  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked her.  
"If you don't already understand that now, you will soon enough."  
"Lauwei, stop freaking him out."  
"Nothing I've said has ever freaked anyone out."  
"You're freaking me out right now."  
They laughed as they came to a stop at Gringotts. Waiting at the bottom of the steps was Hermione, and Ron, with Ginny, Fred, and George. Amaya held Lori back while Harry went to meet them.  
"You shouldn't be saying those things. You know that," she told her.  
"Please, nothing is going to go wrong. YOU know that."  
"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. I haven't been so sure lately."  
They went to join the others. 


	7. Introductions, Shopping, and Interesting...

"This," Harry began, "Is Lori Metallium."  
"Hello," Lori said.  
"And this is Amaya.."  
"Sethenyo," Amaya interrupted. "Amaya Sethenyo."  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
"Ron Weasley, my brothers Fred and George, and my sister, Ginny."  
  
Ron, of course, needn't have said that they were related, the red hair gives it away. After everyone was introduced to everyone else, Amaya said she needed to go to her vault, so did Harry and Lori. However, everyone else already had the Galleons they'd be needing.  
They had reached Amaya's vault first (#487,) Harry had never seen so much money in his life. The entire room was filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts. There was barely a place where u could see the wall or the floor. Lori walked into the vault after Amaya.  
"Half.." she muttered. "You only brought half of it?"  
"Of course," Amaya answered her. "I plan to go back you know. No need in all of my gold being here."  
Lori and Amaya repeated the exact same conversation when they reached her vault (#513.) In switched roles, of course. From there they went to Harry's vault, and back up to the ground level. Amaya was feeling a bit sick from the ride. She did recover, after being told the Fred and George were the makers of her favorite brand of practical jokes. While Fred and George were just pleased to meet a satisfied costumer. After Gringotts, they went to Flourish and Blotts, where they bought their books. Hermione, of course, bought more than just her schoolbooks. And while stopping for potion ingredients, Amaya bought more than just the ones she needed for school. Ron would have thought she was up to something. But, then again, his brothers were buying some weird things too.  
When they went for ink and parchment, Amaya brought black, blue and purple ink. As well as about twelve packs of parchment. ("I plan on writing back home, in more than one colors.") After that, they decided to break, for lunch. As they headed back towards The Leaky Cauldron, Lori stayed behind.  
"What's wrong?" Amaya asked her.  
"Not a thing," she replied. "I just have a few things to take care of while I'm here."  
"Can I come too?"  
"No, of course not. You go run along and fun with your little friends."  
"I'm not little, I'm almost as tall as you."  
"Thereby, making you little. Now go, you're holding me up. I have people to meet and things to do."  
"Okie dokie then. Have fun."  
"I will."  
"Are you gonna bring me back something?"  
"No, of course not. Why would I do that?"  
"Because,"  
"Because what?"  
"Just because."  
"No. Now go, before I make you go."  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
Lunch proved to hold some interesting conversations. Amaya spent her time talking to Fred and George about their latest inventions with Ginny listening close by. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, inquired exactly how Harry met Amaya.  
"They moved in across the street?" Ron asked. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm not blind you know."  
"So that explains why you asked about the Disillusionment Charm. It all makes sense now."  
"Really? How's that?" Ron asked.  
"Well, think about it," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "If I was going to move a bunch of wizarding things into a house across for Harry's aunt and uncle, I'd be using that charm too."  
"But how would they know that I lived there?" Harry asked. "Or what my aunt and uncle are like for that matter?"  
"Maybe it was just a precaution," Hermione answered, "You never know who lives where. Especially with what's be happening in the past two years."  
From there, Harry told Ron and Hermione about how Amaya had said she wanted to be in Slytherin, what she had said about not all Slytherins being bad, and what Lori had said about not all Gryffindors being good.  
"That sounds fair enough." Hermione reasoned.  
"How'd you come up with that?" Harry asked her.  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "All Slytherins are dark witches and wizards."  
"Oh please, Ronald." Hermione argued. "Look at Snape."  
"He's about as bad as they come," Harry told her.  
"And that really explains him trying to save your life in our first year?"  
"Well..."  
"Exactly. Besides, you said yourself Lori was in Slytherin, and she doesn't seem bad anyway. Only some Slytherins turn dark, not all."  
"What does that have to do with Gryffindors not being good?" Ron asked her.  
"Well, we break the rules every year, don't we?"  
"And get away with it, for that matter." Harry added.  
It was true. Most of the times they got points as well.  
"I still say something's funny about those two." Ron said.  
Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. They couldn't help but think something was a little bit off with Amaya and Lori. 


	8. The Nimbus 2004

After lunch, the group walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, to get Amaya a new school uniform. It was very amusing, to see her modeling the girls' uniform in her boots. She complained about having to wear a skirt for the whole year. Although, in Ron's opinion, she didn't look half bad in a skirt and boots.  
When Amaya finally decided to pay for her uniform, they left the store, only to bump into Lori. She had a couple bags with her and was with someone else; Lucius Malfoy.  
"Lnuv sos iae fwohr qy?" Amaya asked Lori.  
"Havnohr." Lori answered, then cleared her throat. "Maya, this is Lucius Malfoy."  
"Hello, sir." Amaya said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"Hoky va qyyv iae," he told her, shaking her hand.  
"You speak my language. I didn't know anyone else could."  
"After knowing your mother for so long, how could I not know it?"  
"You knew my mother?"  
"Of course. So tell me, did you inherit your mother's love of potions?"  
"That's what they tell me."  
There was an akward pause. Kind of like when no one knows what should be talked about next.  
"Dad!"  
Lucius turned around. Draco had just stepped out of a store, and was shocked to see his father near Harry Potter, let alone talking to someone next to him.  
"Ah," Lucius said, "My son, he'll be at Hogwarts too, Amaya. You two should talk..Now, I must be going. Very nice to meet you."  
"Good bye" Amaya said cheerfully. She wasn't really paying attention though, she was looking past Lucius to Draco.  
"Well," Lori said, "I hope you all have gotten everything you needed?"  
"Yes." everyone said, almost everyone, Amaya and Ron were missing.  
"Good. Now, where did Amaya and Ron get off to?"  
Amaya and Ron were standing infront of the Modern Quidditch Supplies store, amidst an entire group of your witcthes and wizards. Lori fought her way to the crowd to infront of the display window, right next to Amaya.  
"Amaya Sethenyo!" She yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Broom," Amaya said partly dazed, and pointing at the window, and not bothering to look at Lori. "Pretty broom, fast broom... I want broom, can I have broom?"  
Lori looked at the broom on display; a Nimbus 2004. It did look quite good. The best racing broom yet, better than the Firebolt II and the Nimbus 2003. Top of the line, and very expensive. Lori looked at the fine print on the display sign.  
"'Price upon request. Don't even think about asking.' Well, that's nice. You don't need this broom you know. You have a 2002."  
"But that's so old!" Amaya complained. "Please? You wouldn't let me get a Firebolt, or a Nimbus 2003 the year after that or a Firebolt II the year after that."  
Lori looked at Amaya, and reluntantly, walked in the store. A coupleof mintues later, she came out the store, and walked over to Amaya.  
"I'll make you a deal." she said firmly. "You make the Quidditch team on your 2002, and I will buy you the 2004."  
"Hold on a minute. You're telling me, That if I make the Gryffindor Quidditich team..."  
"Yes."  
"On the Nimbus 2002 that I own..."  
"Yes"  
"This year..."  
"Yes."  
"That you..."  
"Yes."  
"Lori Metallium..."  
"YES, Amaya."  
"Will buy ME a Nimbus 2004."  
"Oh for the love of.. no tricks this time. I promise."  
"Lady, you've got yourself a deal."  
Then, they stuck out their tongues at each other.  
"So," Ron said, "Are you any good of a Keeper?"  
"Of course." she answered.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"All the better Keepers play for professional teams."  
"Except for me."  
  
The whole group then walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, his brothers and sister, left by way of Floo Powder through the fireplace. Ron invited Harry to stay with him for the week before September first. Hermione's parents walked in, and they, with Amaya, Lori and Harry, walked out into the Muggle world.  
It wasn't until that Harry and Amaya had dumped all their things on her bed when Harry asked the one question that meant they had forgotten something.  
"So, exactly how are we going to get this into my trunk at the Durselys?"  
Then the Dursleys called. It was time for Harry to go home. 


	9. A Note

So how are my books getting into my trunk?  
  
That's a very good question. Do you have a good answer for it?  
  
You're the one with all the answers.  
  
I never noticed that... I don't know. How about using this lovely white owl that's passing notes for us?  
  
Well yeah, but that's too much for her to carry on her own.  
  
It's called making more than on trip Seeker Boi. (Isn't that what she's doing right now?)  
  
Then it would be too many trips. Maybe it could be sent to Ron?  
  
Sure, using what owl, Mr. that-would-be-more-than-one-trip?  
  
I don't see you offering any suggestions.  
  
Ok, fine. How about some stupid lie. Tell the muggles that Ron is picking you up from my fireplace, and that someone is going to do a Memory Charm on me and Lauwei afterward. That and someone will come after them if they don't let you.  
  
That's a good idea, thanks. (Say "Lauwei and I")  
  
That was sarcasim. (no correcting of the Amaya's grammer!!)  
  
Too late, they said "O.K." I did have to threaten them though ("No" you capitolize the first letter.)  
  
grr. (aNd i'LL cAPitaLIzE wHaT I WaNT tO.) 


	10. Letters and Homework

With one week left until the start of term, Harry was over at The Burrow with the Weasleys. The trip from Amaya's house had gone quite well, better than planed actually. Except for the part when the Dursley's came over. According to the note from Amaya:  
  
You should have seen it! It was hilarious! It was BEYOND hilarious. Your Aunt thought I was insane! Well.. More so than what I am anyway. I told her that you came over here with a "trunk of some sort." and you wouldn't tell me what was in it, but you buried it in the garden and left. She actually went into the backyard! It was the funniest thing in the world. I think I made it worse though.. I told her I had never seen those flowers there before.. She looked like she had just seen a ghost! Of course, your Uncle was worse.. Like, really bad.. It scares me to think about.. He turned about as red as pizza sauce, and then.. Nope, I can't even write it. Oh well, see you on the 1st!  
-Amaya  
  
PS, I hope you've finished your history essay on Uric the Oddball.. I swear, I'm probably the only person arguing that he was sane.  
  
"I wonder what your uncle did," Ron told Harry. "It had to be somthing really weird to scare her."  
"Uncle Vernon always over-reacts. The entire family would think something was wrong with him if he didn't."  
"Well, I doubt it can be any weirder than saying that uric the Oddball was sane. I swear, Harry, she's the one whose insane. I honestly don't get that girl."  
"You don't get any girls Ron. You barely understand Hermione as it is, and you've known her longer."  
"That shouldn't make any difference."  
"I think it makes a difference. Did you finish your report for Hagrid?"  
"Yeah. I think he falls more in love with dragons every year. Telling us to write a short essay on each of the ten major breeds of dragon. What do you think he's up to?"  
"I'm sure it has something to do with the permission slips. Whatever it is, it can't be as dangerous as giant spiders. Isn't that right, Ron?"  
"Will you shut-up with the spiders. It could've been anything but spiders. But, no. He had to tell to follows the spiders, we could've died in the middle of our second year. Why couldn't have been something like 'follow the butterflies' or 'follow the fluffy bunnies.'"  
"I'd actually be more afraid of a fluffy bunny. It's the cute things that are always evil."  
"I guess Amaya falls into that list." Ron mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing..."  
  
Ron & Harry-  
I think I'm going insane. (Keep your comments to yourself, Ronald.) I could've sworn that I've seen the name "Sethenyo" somewhere before. Only now, I can't find it anywhere. It's... well... weird. I guess I'll search some more now. Maybe I'm just being paraniod. Keep in touch and see you on the first! (And you'd better have finished your assignments by then. Both of you.)  
  
Love from  
Hermione 


	11. Breakfast and Lateness

The night before September first, Amaya stayed up late. She was reading an old, worn, and very thick book, making small notations on scrap paper. She looked at her alarm clock, as the numbers flashed from 10:59 to 11:00.  
"I have 12 hours until the train leaves," she told herself, speaking aloud. "There's still time, there's still time, there's still time."  
An owl arrived, and dropped her a note. She read it, and then looked at the owl. "You know," she told it. "If you climb into that cage over there, you can sleep tonight and see your owner tomorrow."  
The owl flew to the cage, and climbed in. Amaya laid down in her bed, and continued reading. The last thing she remembered seeing was the clock flashing from 11:59 to 12:00. And seeing the little red dot that indicates AM on her radio.  
  
Harry and Ron were awaken in the morning by the screaming of Mrs. Weasley, threatening them to hurry up and come down to breakfast. Rushing, they threw on their clothes and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
"Good morning you two," Mrs. Weasley greeted them when they came down. I hope your hungry. Go on, sit, eat."  
They sat accross from Fred and George, who were already scarffing down thier breakfast.  
"What are you guys doing up so early anyway?" Ron asked.  
"We're taking you three to the station today." Fred replied point at Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
"What for?'"  
"Because Mum asked us to," George told him."Besides, we kinda miss going there, walking through walls and everything."  
"But you can apprate anyway," Ginny said.  
"Not the same." Fred said.  
"And," George added, "we never thought about who's going to play all the jokes this year, we need to pick someone out."  
"Oh no you don't." Mrs. Wealsey told them. "The pranks at Hogwarts ended with you."  
"Oh I wouldn't say that mum." George said." Harry's got this friend that looksl ike she could pull more pranks than us. What was her name Harry? Amaya something-or-other?"  
"Sethenyo." Harry told him.  
"Sethenyo?" Mrs. Weasley said. "If her name is really Sethenyo, you boys stay away from her."  
"Why mum?" Ron asked.  
"Beacause I told you to. The Sethenyos are a bad wizarding family, especially her mother.. that Lindi Sethenyo."  
"Well, Amaya seems nice enough."  
"I don't care, I don't trust that family."  
  
"Amaya Sethenyo! I swear if you don't wake up right now, I'm gonna-" Lori yelled.  
"I'm up already!" Amaya yelled. "Oh fuzzy..." She ran around her room thorwing all her books, quills, parchment, homework, and her uniform into her trunk, then looked at her alarm clock. Sure enough, the clock had the small dot that indicated AM, but the dot that meant the alram was on wasn't there. "Shoot. No wonder I woke up late...stupid alarm clock."  
She slamed down the lid of her trunk, locked it, and dragged it to the top of the stairs. Running back into her room, she picked up a kitty carrier, and knelt down next to her kneazle. "Hey, you." She said, poking it gently. "Wake up, you've gotta go inside this."  
The kneazle growled, upset to be woken up, and crawled inside the carrier, curled back up, and fell asleep. Amaya picked up the cage contiaining the owl, and carried it and the carrier out into the hallyway, and placed them next to her trunk. Then she went back into her room. She grabbed her waist-pouch, and made sure her Care bear and money bag were inside, and put it on. Then, she grabbed the book she had been reading the night before, shoved the notes she had been taking in it, and ran out her room closing the door. Grabbing the handle of her trunk, she ran down the stairs dragging it wth her. Then she ran back up the stairs, and walked down slowly holding the kitty carrier, and owl cage, which she placed on her trunk. "There, I think that's everything." Amaya said. "Are you ready to go?" Lori asked. "I think, where's all your junk?" "Out in the car. I woke up on time." "Shut up, my alarm didn't go off." "Ok, whatever you say." "Wand! I don't have my wand!"  
Amaya ran back up the stairs to her room, and found her wand under her bed, she shoved it up her sleeve, and ran back out, down the stairs, and started help Lori take her trunk out. It would be at this moment, that Mrs. Dursley would come outside and see this.  
"Are you moving already?" she yelled.  
"No!" Amaya called backed and she went back inside to get her kneazle, and the owl. "I'm going to boarding school!"  
Mrs. Dursley smiled at this, and walked back inside.  
"Stupid prying muggles..." Amaya mumbled as she put the kitty carrier, and the owl cage in the back seat of Lori's car.  
She went back inside, grabbed her book, and locked the door as she came out. Lori had just closed the trunk.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." Amaya replied as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"  
Lori climbed into the driver seat, started the engine, and then they pulled off. 


	12. The Hogwarts Express

The Weasleys had just arrived at the train staion. Fred and George, got everyone carts, and helped load the trunks on them. Then togehter, they all walked inside, and headed towards Platform 9 ¾.  
"Alright," Fred said when they reached the entrance to the platform. "Have lots of fun this year."  
"And try to get into some trouble while you're there." George added.  
  
It was almost 11:00 AM when Lori's car pulled into the parking lot of King's Cross. Lori got the carts, while Amaya unloaded their things. They ran inside to the border between platform 9 and platform 10.  
"Okay," Lori said. "Run at the border between the two platforms."  
"What?! You expect me to run into a wall?"  
"Not run into, run through."  
"You've got to be kidding me right?"  
"No."  
Amaya looked at Lori, then at the barrier between the two platforms.  
"Ok, fine. But you're paying my medical expenses."  
Amaya turn herself and her cart towards the barrier, and began to run. Before she but a few inches from the wall, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was on an entirely different platform, staring at a scarlet train. Looking behind her, she saw Lori.  
"Can I do that again?" she asked her.  
"No," Lori answered. "You can get your butt on the train before it leaves."  
Amaya sighed, and walked over to the storage compartment where she somehow managed to put her trunk in. Placing the kitty carrier next to it, she opened it and let her kneazle out. Then, she did the same with the owl cage that she was carrying.  
"You can go find your owner." She told it.  
The owl flew off towards the front of the train, and Amaya got on, just a few seconds before the train began to pull out of the station. She went to the last compartment and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She sat with them, for no aparent reason.  
"Howday," she said, ploping herself in a seat.  
"Running a little late today?" Hermione asked.  
"Lauwei's fault," Amaya told her, "Not mine."  
"I could bet that Lori would say it was your's though."  
"Probably. So, tell me, how long is it going to take to get there?"  
"It's an all afternoon thing, we'll be there by dinner."  
"Mmmm, dinner. What are we having?"  
"It's a feast. It marks the start of term."  
"A feast? Well, that's even better than just saying 'dinner.'"  
Hermione let out a small laugh and went back to reading her book. Amaya pulled a fist-full of yarn strings out of her pocket and sprinkled them onto her kneazle, who walked away peacefully, then turned around and attacked the strings. Amaya laughed at this, it was entertianing how it never wanted to attack the string until after one had brushed against its leg.  
"Hey, Harry," she said.  
"Yeah?"  
"When does quidditch season start?"  
"The first game is in November, practicies start right away. Why do you ask?"  
"Just so that I know. Who's all on the team?"  
"So far, just Ron and I."  
"uh... wow."  
"Yeah..."  
"So this would be a bad time to ask about me being keeper, huh?"  
"Especially with me being right here." Ron interrupted.  
"Well, I don't care if you're right there, I want to be keeper." Amaya told him.  
"You can't be keeper, I'm keeper."  
"Not for long."  
"Do you want to bet on that?"  
"How much you got?"  
"GUYS!" Harry shouted. "I'm more concerned with filling in the other poisitions on the team than who's playing keeper."  
"Fine," Amaya said, turning to Harry. "You want a Quidditch team? I'll get you a Quidditch team."  
Before Harry or Ron could say anything, Draco Malfoy opened the door. 


	13. What Was That?

Draco stood in the doorway, his eyes moving from Harry to Ron, to Hermione, and then landing on Amaya. She got up, and followed him out of the compartment, closing the door behind her. This, of course, left Harry, Ron, and Hermione quite confused.  
"What just happened?" Ron asked.  
"I - umm," Hermione was stumped. "I don't know."  
Harry didn't say anything, he was in too much of a shock. Hermione lifted a book up to her head and began to read. Ron stared blankly at the door, and then changed the coversation to whatever Amaya might have meant by her last comment.  
  
When Amaya re-entered the room, she was still talking to Draco.  
"No, really." she said, "No problem what-so-ever. It'll all be taken care of, I promise. Okay?"  
Draco nodded, "Alright."  
"Good, talk to you later then."  
Amaya closed the door, and went back to her seat, where she removed her book, muttered something, and continued reading. Her kneazle, while chasing strings, crashed into a wall, and then started running around again.  
"Amaya," Ron said, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
"You just did."  
"I mean -"  
"I know what you mean. What's up?"  
"I was just wondering..."  
"Yes?"  
"What was that?"  
"That," she replied, "Was Mischief crashing into a wall because she forgets to watch where she's going when she gets hyper."  
"I think," Harry interrupted, "He meant why you were talking to Malfoy."  
"Who? Draco? Please, he's harmless. It's just a whole 'family friend' thing."  
"'Family friend' thing'"? Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, my mom knew his dad, Lauwei knows his dad, his dad knows me, and so on and so on."  
"You don't understand," Ron told her. "He's a Slytherin."  
"Ummm, Okay..." Amaya replied slowly, slightly tilting her head to indicate that she didn't understand.  
"You're a Gryffindor."  
"Yes..." Her head was still tilted.  
"Look," Hermione finally said. "The thing is, Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't exactly best of friends."  
"Oh... kay..." - she paused, and lifted her head - "You people realize your making like no sense what-so-ever, right?"  
"Let's try this again." Hermione sighed. "Slytherins and Gryffindors are basically opposites. It's just not right for them to be seen together. Let alone being friendly to one another."  
"Really? Wow, who came up with that rule?"  
"Well, I don't know. It's always been that way since the school was built."  
"I still don't get it. But I think it makes sense." she shrugged. "Meh, oh well."  
"Didn't you have different houses at your old school?" Ron asked.  
"Well, kinda. But we were just separated by class, and even then only during spirit week."  
"Spirit week?" "Uh huh. The first week of games. We had class competitions and stuff, and that was the only time where which year you were in mattered. Well, except towards the end of the year. All the seventh years got out a month earlier from the rest of us."  
"So who makes up all the Quidditch teams?" Harry asked.  
"Well, you see-"  
"I though you played a different sport over there," Hermione interrupted.  
"Well, yeah, we do. But after our first year, me and about 13 other people petitioned for Quidditch. Since there were enough people to form two teams, they had to let us play. After that, more people wanted to play, so we started a league and play for the championship each year."  
"So who makes up all the teams?" Harry asked again.  
"Everyone. Any seven people can form a team. We don't exactly have any neighboring schools to play anyway."  
"What 'other sport'?" Harry asked.  
"Quodpot."  
"Quodpot? What's that?"  
"Variation of Quidditch. Honestly, didn't you ever read Quidditch Through the Ages?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you read all of it?"  
"No."  
"There you go."  
Just then Ginny opened the door, she was completely out of breath.  
"You guys gotta come see this," she said. "Cho's about to duel Pansy!" 


	14. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Profes...

"Who?" Amaya asked as Harry and Ron rushed out the door with Ginny.  
"Just come on!" Hermione said grabbing Amaya's arm, and pulling her along.  
Hermione and Amaya stopped short of a crowd. The hallway was completely packed.  
"Shoot!" Hermione muttered. "We'll never see anything now."  
"I still don't get it." Amaya said, jumping up and down trying to see over everyone's head.  
"There's no point in jumping," Hermione told her. "We'd have to fly or something to be able to-"  
Amaya looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked back.  
"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Amaya asked.  
"Only if you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Hermione told her.  
They both smiled and pulled out their wands.  
"On the count of three," Hermione said. "One... Two... Three!"  
"Windgardium Leviosa" they said in unison, and with a flick of their wands, both Hermione and Amaya were floating in mid-air.  
"I suppose," Amaya said, thinking aloud, "That great minds really do think alike."  
They laughed as they turn to watch the duel. Cho and Pansy were circling each other trying to size one another up. Cho raised her wand, and was about to strike when a voice called out from down the hallway.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Lori's voice boomed.  
She made her way through the crowd until she reached the center. To everyone's suprise, she wasn't mad or upset. In fact, she looked quite pleased with the situation.  
"A duel?" she asked. "Honestly, if you're going to duel, you could atleast do it right. Don't tell me you've never been taught to."  
She sighed and moved Cho and Pansy in front of her.  
"Now face each other, and bow."  
Cho and Pansy did as they were told.  
"Now, about face, and take.. oh, let's say 5 paces."  
They turns, and took 5 steps, and turned back around.  
"On three, you will try to disarm your oppenent." Lori told them. "Well, as long as you don't kill each other any spell or charm is good really."  
Lori back her way through the crowd, leaned against a wall, and crossed her arms.  
"One," she said,"Two. . . three!"  
"Expelliarmus!" Cho shouted.  
Pansy's wand flew out of her hand, and hit the wall right next to Lori's head, breaking in two.  
"Stupify!" Choa said again.  
This time Pansy fell straight to the floor. Everyone but the Slytherins were cheering. Lori, with a smirk on her face, picked up the borken peices of Pansy's wand. She walked over to Pansy's body, and flicked her own.  
"Ennervate." she said, reviving Pansy. "You lost." she told her. "You lost big time."  
"She cheated." Pansy said, standing up.  
"No," Lori told her. "You lost.You put up no defense what so over, and you're a what? 6th year? Come on, you should know how to duel by now." Lori returned the broken peices of Pansy's wand. "And you might want to get that fixed before classes start.  
"As for the rest of you," she continued, "You may all go back to your compartments now. I believe the snack cart will be coming by soon"  
That having been said, Lori parted her way through the crowd, and headed towards the front of the train. Everyone else began to walk back to their compartments. Conversations could be heard about how great Cho was. Of course, Pansy was still maintaining that Cho cheated somehow. But Harry and Ron were thinking of something entirely different: what was Lori doing on the train?  
  
Amaya and Hermione were the first ones back in the campartment, being the last ones to leave. They picked up the books they had been reading, and pretended as if they never left. "That was shorter than I thought." Amaya told Hermione. "Well, I kind of expected that. Pansy is an overgrown flobberworm, you know." "I never would've guessed." Amaya replied sarcasticly.  
Then Ron and Harry entered. 


	15. To Hogwarts We Go

Hermione and Amaya looked up from their books and stared at Ron and Harry.  
"Where were you guys?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, we were there." Amay replied, a smirk growing on her face.  
"But we didn't see you." Harry told her, taking his seat.  
"Well," Hermione began, "I don't think you could've missed us. We were up there alright."  
Amaya and Hermione laughed - loud and hard. There was a knock on the door, and the snack cart entered. Amaya calmed herself down long enough to buy treats for everyone. She, of course, had no idea what she was buying.  
"Ummm," she said, holding up a Chocolate Frog, "This isn't a real frog... is it?"  
"Of course not," Hermione told her  
Amaya shrugged. "Just checking."  
She took the wrapper of her frog, and broke two peices off.  
"Hey look!" She said, holding the peices up, "Frog legs."  
She laughed and ate the peices, then the rest of the frog. Harry looked at her, then began to speak.  
"Hey Amaya, can I ask you a question?" He asked.  
"You just did." She replied.  
"Then can I ask another?"  
"Ditto." She snickered. "Ask already."  
"What's Lori doing here?"  
"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"  
"No."  
"No, seriously. You should already know why. Hermione, please tell me that atleast you know."  
"Of course." Hermione told her.  
"Do you know?" Amaya said looking at Ron; he shook his head.  
"Are they always this slow at getting things?" Amaya asked Hermione.  
"Not everything, just those that require large amounts of logic."  
"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess. But now I don't know if I should tell them. I mean, they'll either know sooner or later. Probaly more later than sooner, but definately not later than later."  
"Then don't tell them."  
"I like your thinking."  
"Don't we get a say it this?" Ron asked.  
Hermione and Amaya looked at each other.  
"No." They replied in unison.  
  
The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Excluding when Lori stepped in to give a bag to Amaya. ("Don't open it now," she said.) But as they approached the castle where they would be staying, it grew dark; it appeared as if a storm was approaching.  
"Creepy," Amaya said, staring out the window through the mists of rain to look at the castle. "Cue the thunder and lightning."  
There was a flash of lighting and crack of thunder that suprised everyone. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at Amaya. The rain began to fall harder.  
"Now, all that's missing is the scary organ music. Then we can have a horror flick." Amaya turned her head back towards the window and got lost in her own thoughts. 


	16. The Sorting Ceremony and a List

The rain had not let up by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station; outside it was dark and gloomy. When the train came to it's final stop, all the students began to get off. People were pushed and shoved as many students left for the carriages. Amaya found herself entrigued by the rushing, even though her old school wasn't known for it's empty corridors. So instead of rushing out like everyone else, she took her time; and the majority of the carriages were taken by the time she got off the train. It didn't bother her much, she was used to things like that happening.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got a carriage to themselves; after they forced their way through the hoards of Hogwarts students. The famliar call of Hagrid could be heard though the steadily falling sheet of rain. Ginny joined them in the carriage. "I'm soaked." Hermione stated when they were in the carriage. She was wringing rain water from her hair. "Shut up, Ron." "I wasn't going to say anything." Ron replied. "Yes, you were." she told him. "And I don't want to hear it."  
  
Amaya pulled herself into the last carriage with Lori.  
"I think one of the good things about you being here is that no one wants to share a carriage with you." Amaya told her.  
"Oh, how appreicated I feel." Lori replied sarcasticaly.  
"I mean it in a good way. More room for us anyway."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Amaya at the entrance to the castle when her carricage pulled up. Amaya, having gotten out of the carriage, dragged her trunk towards the main entrance of the castle. She was followed by her kneazle, Mischeif. Before entering the castle, she knelt down to Mischeif.  
"Go on and play, I know you want to. Just don't get lost."  
"A kneazle is never lost." Hermione spoke up.  
"Oh, yeah... Good point." Amaya shrugged, and turned back to Mischeif. "Oh well, you'll know where to find me then. Off you go."  
Mischeif turned around, and ran into the night, her body becoming less visable through the pouring sheets of rain, and the mist that was present in the air. Amaya then dragged her trunk inside, and placed it with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's, still slightly cautious as to whether or not it would be there upon her return. She was lead into the Great Hall, where she was forced to take her eyes off of the ceiling -which was depeciting the sky outside ("That's so cool," she told them.)- in order to be led to her seat. While there, she notice Professor McGonnagal placing the same hat which she wore for a brief moment that summer onto a stool at the front of the Hall. And as if to follow a long-standing tradtion. The mouth of the Hat opened, and it began to recite a song.  
  
They call me The Sorting Hat If you don't already know Sit back, and relax, And I'll tell you where to go I'm good with what I do Putting young students where they belong Four houses from which to pick And no, I'm never wrong Might you be a Gryffindor? Of the strong and brave Ones good and daring With actions that never sway A Slytherin, perhaps? So sneaky and cunning Such ambitous fellows Who let no one stand in thier way Could a Ravenclaw be you? Smart and quick-witted As for the intelligent mind You are never far behind Just maybe you're a Hufflepuff? Sure to be good workers Those of pure loyalty Always just and kind So, hurry it up will you? There's no time left to spare Place me on top your head I'll find out what's in there There's no need to worry And certainly nothing to fear You're in the right place to be sorted For I, The Sorting Hat, am here.  
  
The entire Hall bursted into applause when the Sorting Hat had finished. Professor McGonnagal pulled out a scroll, and read the names of the first- years standing close by. Amaya, on the other hand, had stopped paying attention. She pulled out a peice of paper from her pocket, and quill, and some ink. She then began writing, it appeared as if she was taking notes, or making a list on something. However, she paused to listen, and at the hearing of some names from Professor McGonnagal, made small markings on the side of her "notes." When all the first-years had been sorted, Amaya folded up her paper, screwed the cap on her ink, and placed everything back inside the pocket on her robe. 


	17. Speeches and Meals, Among Other Things

Amaya placed her elbows on the table and used her hands to support the weight of her head. She kept her head turns towards the head table, Lori was emmersed in conversation with Professor Snape. Harry was the only one who had taken notice of her behavoir during the Sorting.  
Headmaster Dumbledoor rose out from his seat, and stood facing the students of Hogwarts. As if each student sensed his presence, the Hall became quiet, and everyone turned thier head.  
"Students," the Headmeaster began, "and teachers, both old a new, welcome to yet another year here at Hogwarts." -The students applauded, Amaya did not move- "At this time, I would like for you all to meet our new, and most likely not our last, Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Metallium"  
Lori stood, but with a look on her face that dared anyone to even think about clappng. Folding her arms, she remained standing, though she did not speak a word. As far as Lori goes, a person's height made no difference. Standing infront of the Great Hall at only 5' 6", her image demanded respect. Her long flowing hair laid gracefully around her and shaded parts of her face - allowing her to look scary beyond all forms of reason.  
"I would also like to note," he continued, "that the majority of rules and reforms that were inforced last year, are no longer in place. And that we can look forward to a slightly less stressful school year. Except, of course, for the 5th years, who will be taking their O.W.L.s; and the 7th years who will, of course, be taking their N.E.W.T.s." -He turned to Lori- "Ms. Metallium, would you like to say a few words?"  
Lori nodded to the Headmaster, unfloded her arms, and placed her fingertips together.  
"I just want to make one thing crystal clear," she paused, "I am the teacher, and therefore will be the one teaching. I assure you there will be no need to secret oraganizations designed to do the same," -her eyes glanced towards the Gryfinndor table- "Other than that, this year should be fun."  
Her emphasizes on the word "fun", and the smile that appeared on her face at the same time, widen the eyes of a few students. However, Amaya smirked, and slowly shook her head.  
Lori nodded to the Headmaster and took her seat, a small murmering began to spread over the Great Hall. Professor Snape leaned over a whispered something in Lori's ear, she nodded. The Headmaster raised his hand, and the Hall became quiet once more.  
"That having been said, Let the feasting begin!"  
The Great Hall bursted into sounds of serving and eating food, and the murmur of various conversations.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then at Amaya. She was spooning tomato soup into her bowl.  
"Why didn't you tell us Lori was going to be teaching here." Ron asked.  
"I thought it was somewhat obvious." she started, "I had said that you'll, and I quote, 'either know about it sooner or later. Probaly more later that sooner, but definately not later that later.' And, seeing as it is now later than sooner, and you found out, there're no point in me saying anything, now is there?" Amaya stirred her soup, and began to eat.  
"That doesn't make any sense." Harry said.  
"Yes it does," she put her spoon down. "There's no point in me going 'Oh yeah, did I mention Lori's going to be teaching us D.A.D.A.?' because you already know. And I knew that you'd figure it out before the day was over; in other words, more later than sooner."  
"Do you find some enjoyment in confusing us?" Ron asked.  
"I find enjoyment in confusing everyone. It's loads of fun, you should try it sometime."  
Amaya tilted her head slightly and smiled before going back to her soup. Towards the end of the feast, Amaya repeated the process of reaching into her robe and pulling out a quill, ink, and a peice of parchment that resembled the one from the Sorting Ceremony. She began to scribble lightly, not paying much attention to any conversation going on around her.  
"Hermione," Ron whispered, "Did you ever find out where you've heard Amaya's name from?"  
"No," Hermione whispered back, "But I'm going to check the school's library when I get time."  
Harry and Ron told Hermione what Mrs. Weasley had told them earlier that day.  
"What do you think she meant?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "Maybe its connected with me reading her name somewhere."  
Before anyone could respond, Professor Dumbledoor stood, and addressed the Hall.  
"Since you are all now full, I do believe it is time to slip into a food coma. Prefects, if you will lead your house to their dorms, I believe we will all benefit from a good night's rest."  
The Hall began to empty, the Amaya stayed in her seat. Ron, who was confused to why she would do this, decided to wait with her while Hermione and Harry left. When the Hall became sonewhat clear, Amaya thanked Ron for waiting, and they made their way towards the Head table.  
"Thank you Professor Metallium." Amaya told Lori.  
"You opened it, didn't you?"  
"I sure did."  
"Baka! I told you not to open it right away."  
"Bukimi, I didn't"  
"Amaya dear," Professor Snape started, "You should take your friend and head to bed."  
"Okay Se-... Sir."  
Amaya and Ron turned and left the Great Hall. Ron, having been at Hogwarts for the past five years, lead Amaya to the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower.  
"I don't get it," Amaya told him, "It's a painting."  
"Well, there's supposed to be a password, but we weren't here to get it."  
"Well, I'm gastiflabbered." Amaya said.  
"Correct!" The painting souted, and swug to the side revealing the entrance into the tower.  
The common room was nearly empty, save for a few students who have yet to be affected by the food coma.  
"Amaya," Ron began, "What is a 'baka'?  
"An idiot or stupid person" she replied.  
"Then, what's a 'bukimi'?"  
"Depends. If you use it as a noun, it's a weirdo. If you use it as a adjective, it's weird"  
"I see."  
Ron bid Amaya good night, and left for the boy's room. Amaya noticed a bulletin board off to the side, and went to it. Figuring it was for announcements, she pulled out a peice of parchment from her pocket, and placed it on the board. She gave the parchment one last glace-over, and found her way to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Attention:  
Will the following students please see me (Amaya) tomorrow  
morning for breakfast in the Great Hall:  
  
Lolita Fairchild  
Miranda Wright  
Franco McAllister  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Please and Thank you!  
-Amaya V. Sethenyo 


	18. Day One: Breakfast

The classroom wasn't completely dark, but Amaya couldn't make out the images around her. Some lights flickered here and there, bright, colorful lights. Amaya, dazed and confused, scanned the room frantically but only saw chairs and desks.  
"What the hell?" she thought, still scanning the room.  
Turning around, she came face to face with another person. It was a male, she noted. He was a few inches taller than she, and appeared to have a lot of hair. The lights revealed glasses, but nothing more. His mouth was moving. Was he trying to talk to her? The lights reflected off his glasses, who was this person? What did he want with her?  
Amaya felt her own mouth moving. But she didn't hear anything.  
"What's going on?" Amaya thought, more dazed and confused. Here she was, her mouth holding a conversation with some stranger in a dark room.  
Whatever she said, the man across from her reacted. Taking a step back, he reached for his wand, and spoke to her. Amaya felt herself reaching up her sleeve for her wand.  
"Why can't I control myself?" Amaya thought, she was getting frantic. The lights began to flicker faster, faster still.  
Amaya felt her mouth move again, there was a flash of green from the tip of her wand. The man accross from her fell backwards, crashed onto the floor, and did not move. Stunned at what had happened, she made her way to the man on the floor. She bent down, and pressed her first and second finger against his neck. There was no pulse.The lights flickered even faster, almost producing a constant beam of light. That's when she noticed who was on the floor.  
She stumbled backwards, staring at the body. The lights still going, faster and faster still. She didn't know what to do. She went back to the body on the floor, she had to make sure. Standing there, the lights flickering still growing, then stopped. She stood in complete darkness, breathing hard, still sensing the body infront of her. Then the lights turned on. That's when it struck her. She had just killed Harry Potter.  
  
Amaya's eyes opened wide, she quickly sat up. Covered in sweat and breathing hard, she glanced around her. There were no blinking lights, and no dead bodies. The only other presense she could sense came from the other girls in the room, whom were all sleeping. Amaya fell back into her bed.  
"Dream, nightmare, or preminition..." she whispered to herself, "Dream. That's all. Just a dream. It wasn't real, none of it was. I am safe, in my bed, at Hogwarts. I have been here all night. Harry has been in his room all night. I never left this bed, nor this room. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It... was... just... a... dream..."  
She placed her hands over her eyes, repeated this to herself, and dozed off sometime later.  
  
Amaya was awakened by Hermione the next morning.  
"Breakfast in twenty," she said. "You look like hell. Had a bad night?"  
Amaya grunted in response and rolled out of bed onto the floor, last night's episode still vivid in her mind. Hermione walked out the room and closed the door behind her.  
Amaya was by herself.  
She crawled over to her trunk resting at the foot of her bed. She flipped open the locks and opened it. Reaching into the lid of the trunk, she opened another lock, and the inside of the lid fell down- revealing a small, hidden compartment. Plastered to the top of this compartment were old peices of paper, pictures, scraps of fabric, and other memorabilia from Amaya's childhood. She sighed. Strapped to the backside of the piece that fell down was a black book with gold embroidery that read:  
  
[SYUVH] SWYUQM AT UQUIU  
  
Amaya opened it, pulled out a quill and ink bottle, and scribbled frantically as she recalled last night. When she was done she closed the book with a sigh, pinned it back into her trunk, and reattached the lid. She pulled out the clothes she would need for the day, then shut and locked her trunk,  
"Ryzz," she mumbled. She got off the floor and went to prepare herself for the day.  
  
At breakfast, Harry noted that instead of sitting down immediatly, she stood at the door. Ginny approached and stood with her. They were then approached by three other students - two Harry recalled having just been sorted last night. They walked to the front of the Gryffindor table and sat infront of the Head Table.  
Harry nudged Ron and pointed in the same direction.  
"What do you think she's up to?" Harry asked.  
"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "But what's Ginny doing?"  
"It probably has something to do with the notice she posted." Hermione interrupted, look up from her coffee.  
"What notice?" Harry and Ron asked with curiousity.  
Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out Amaya's notice from last night. She unfolded it, and showed it to Ron and Harry.  
"She's definately up to something." Ron stated.  
  
Professor McGonnagal was walking down the Gryffindor table passing out the schedules for the new year.  
"Only two classes a day?" Ron noted, with some shock.  
"The classes are more spaced out," Hermione told him. "It's assumed that we use the extra time to study. Looks like we have Care of Magical Creatures first thing."  
"Wonder what wonderful creatures Hagrid has planned for us this year." Harry said. 


	19. Day One: Care of Magical Creatures

At the dismissing of breakfast, everyone began to head for thier first class of the first day of the new school year. Amaya parted with her breakfast group at the door of the Great Hall and met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Hi" Amaya said, approaching the three. "Uhh, would one of you mind pointing me in the direction of..."-she looked at her schdule- "...Caree of Magical Creatures?"  
"Sure," Harry said holding out his arm, "You're with us."  
Amaya took his arm and smiled.  
"Lead the way."  
  
The group of four made their way accross the clearing towards Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. For those who were willing to notice, Hagrid was pushing an exceptionally large cage out from behind his hut. Many of these students began to murmur amoungst themselves discussing one thing: the cage was empty. Amaya kapt her gaze transfixed on this cage.  
"What's he doing with an empty cage?" Ron wondered aloud.  
"S'not empty," Amaya told him.  
"What?"  
"It. Is. Not. Empty." She repeated to him, "There's something in there."  
"Anyway," Harry stated, interrupting the mood, "There's something I wanted to ask you, Amaya."  
"Go on."  
"What's this all about?" he asked, showing her the notice she posted last night.  
"Something..." Amaya told him, slightly shocked and at a loss for words.  
"Well, what is that 'something'?"  
"Uhhh... Nope, can't tell ya that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because doing so would require the use of a charm in which I am not familiar with, and thus, would then require a excruitatingly painful visit to Madam Pomfrey."  
"What's the real reason?"  
"I've been sworn to secrecy."  
"By whom?"  
"Myself, as have the others on that list, so don't bother."  
  
Hagrid called the class to order in front of the cage.  
"T'day," He began, an excited smile upon his face. "I 'ave somth'n special for ya'. Now, can any'un guess what's in this here cage?"  
The entire class exchanged glanes of confusion, even Hermione was at a loss for words. Amaya raised her hand.  
"Yes, you there." Hagrid said, pointing to her.  
"It's a Demiguise, isn't it?" she asked, with a hint of enthusism in her voice.  
"Correct! That's ten points for Gryffindor. Now, who knows about a Demiguise?"  
Hermione's hand was the first and only up.  
"'Ermione."  
"The Demiguise is able to make itself invisible when threatened. It is a peaceful creature part of the herbivorous family found in the Far East. Their pelts are highly valued due to the fact that the is spun into Invisibility Cloaks."  
"Another ten points!"  
"Ms. Brittanica." Amaya whispered to Hermione under her breath.  
Hargid turned to the cage.  
"This Demiguise here appears to be a lil' frightened. But perhaps, if one o' you will befriend it..." He trialed off.  
If possible, at this very moment the entire class moved backwards. Amaya, on the other hand, moved towards the cage. The entire class watched her wide-eyed with astonishment. The smile on Hagrid's face grew bigger.  
Amaya croutched herself to the ground infront of the cage, holding on to it's bars for balance. For just a moment, she stared into the cage before extending her right arm between the bars. She clenched her teeth together and sucked in air while beating her tongue against the roof of her mouth.  
For quite some time she did this, and after a while, if only for a split second, the outline of a Demiguise became visible. The class gasped, and the Demiguise faded away.  
"SHH!" Amaya whispered turing to face the class.  
Giving them all "the eye," she turned back to the cage. She then began to repeat the same process as before. This time, after a slightly longer wait, the Demiguise became fully visible.  
"Wow," Amaya whispered to herself as she marveled at the great beast, possibly expressing the veiw of the whole class. She stretched her arm towards the Demiguise, hoping to touch it. The Demiguise slowy extended it's great hand to hers.  
"She's going to get herself killed." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
"She'll be fine," Hermione whispered back, "Demiguises are very peaceful."  
"How do you know?"  
"It says so in "Magical Creatues and Where to Find Them."  
"That's the same book that also says an Acromantula and a Basilisk have never been in this area."  
Amaya's hand was abut to touch that of the Demiguise when a loud "DON'T!" emerged from the class. Amaya quickly turned her head around to the class, neglecting to remove her arm from the cage. Just as quickly as she turn to face the class, she turned back to the cage, for the "peaceful" Demiguise has just taken hold of her entire forearm. Amaya's eyes widen with fear as the Demiguise gripped her arm, she frantically tried to pull away, only causeing the Demiguise to tighten it's grip.  
She screamed in pain as she felt the bones in her arm cracking. She tried once more to break free, and the grip of the Demiguise tighten once more. This time, Amaya felt the bones in her arm breaking, and her eyes filling with tears of pain.  
Then suddenly, the grip on her arm loosened, and she was able to remove her arm of the cage. Hagrid has jumped into the cage to free her arm from the grip of the Demiguise. Amaya kneeled on the ground, cradling her right arm trying deperately to deny the pain that was surging from it.  
The world around Amaya became a blurr as she heard a spell shouted out from behind her. Through watery eyes she witnessed the falling of the great Demiguise. Before she allowed the pain to take control, and let her emotions run wild, she remebered being quickly escorted to the hospital wing, by none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	20. Day One: Rumors

Amaya sat on the edge of a bed in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Her head rested in her left hand, while her elbow was balanced on her knee. Her right arm lay on a table hidden by a curtain. Located on the other side of this curtain was Madam Pomfrey, who was slowly and surely "un-breaking" the bones in Amaya's arm.  
Standing across from Amaya was Draco malfoy. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his robe, and his eyes were wondering from boredom. Very seldom, he gaze rested on Amaya.  
"Just think," Amaya said once after catching his gaze on her, "of all that could be accomplished if we were alone in here."  
"Such things," Draco replied, "are perhaps best left under cover of nightfall."  
"Yes, perhaps," Amaya agreed, sounding dissappointed.  
  
After the Demiguise incident, Hagrid dissmissed teh class early in order to recover himself. Many of the Gryffindors, including Ron, Hermione, and Harry, retired to the common room to discuss thier first Care Of Magical Creatures class.  
"Hagrid's going to kill us all before this year is over," Lavender commented.  
"It was an accident," Neville told her, "Hagrid never meant for that to happen."  
"Yeah, right. Do you know that for a fact? Hagrid's been trying to kill us since he started teaching that class. I can't believe you're trying to stick up for him."  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in thier three favorite chairs surrounding the fireplace. Ron was beating Harry at wizard's chess, while Hermione was engrossed in her Potions book. Ginny, who had just entered the Tower, rushed over to Hermione.  
"Hermione!" She yelled, "Is it true?"  
"What? It what true?"  
"That Amaya got her arm ripped off by a Demiguise."  
"No," Hermione told her, "Ginny, where'd you get that from?"  
"Rumors have been flyign around school alll morning. Most of them said that she lost her whole arm."  
"And you believed them? Homestly, Ginny, when have you ever known rumors in this school to be true?"  
"Okay, then. What really happened?"  
"The Demiguise was caged, Amaya stuck her arm in, someone shouted, and the Demiguise broke her arm. That's it."  
"You're leaving out the details."  
"True, but that was the gist of it."  
"I wonder who would be stupid enough to yell out when someone was trying to touch a Demiguise."  
"Come on, Harry," Ron pleaded, "It's your turn."  
"Oh..." Harry said, recovering himself from Ginny and Hermione's conversation. "Right..."  
"What's with you mate? You loosing worse than you normally do."  
"Nothing, I'm alright."  
"So," Ginny said, "You guys wanna go to lunch?"  
"As soon as I get Harry's king." Ron said.  
"Hey, Goinny," Haryy said, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
"Yes?" GInny said with a hint on anticipation.  
"Why did Amaya want to see you this morning?"  
"Oh, that." GInny said sounding dissappointed. "I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because doing so would require the use of a charm in which I am not familiar with, and thus, would then require an excrutiatingly painful visit to Madam Pomfrey."  
Harry looked at Ginny with a raised eybrow.  
"Sworn ro secrecy?" he asked.  
"You could call it that."  
"Checkmate," Ron said. "Let's go to lunch."  
  
The Great Hall was filed with the students of Hogwarts, all of whom were discussing thier first morning of classes, and of course, what had became known as the "Care of Magical Creatures Incident."  
At approximately half way through lunch, Amaya walked in and quietly took a seat next to Ginny - across from Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
"Hi everybody!" She said cheerfully.  
"Hey, what's up?" Ginny asked.  
"Apparently, not my pain tolerance level."  
They laughed - just the two of them.  
"How was the rest of class?" Amaya asked Hermione.  
"We didn't have a 'rest of class,'"Hermione explained, "Hagrid dissmissed us after you left for the infirmary."  
"So... I didn't miss anyting, did I?"  
Hermione smiled and slowly shook her head.  
"No, not really."  
"That's a good thing to know."  
"Amaya," Haryy said, "I wanted to talk to you about this morning."  
"Uhh, what about this morning Harry?"  
"Care of Magical Creatures."  
"About what? My arem is fine.. see?" - she held up her right arm and vigorously wiggled her fingers - "There is nothing to talk about."  
"But-"  
"NOTHING." She said more sternly.  
Everyone turned and started at Amaya for this sudden display of emotion.  
"So," she said, her voice now more cheerful, "Where is Potions located?" 


End file.
